


So Why Don't We Go (Somewhere Only We Know)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Just these two being happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, christmas markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: A visit to the Edinburgh Christmas Markets provides more than a few surprises for Jemma.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	So Why Don't We Go (Somewhere Only We Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> Thank you to the-dc-killjoy for the beta! And written for stjarna who's gifted me so many wonderful fics!

The market was bustling, full of life. People were everywhere, wrapped in their hats and scarves, huge winter coats protecting them from the cold. Fitz’s hand was interlaced with hers, the bitter winter air making it much colder than it normally was, but he never complained, not once. Spending time with her, having a few days away from S.H.I.E.L.D., it was worth the cold. It was worth the crowds. It was worth so much, and just to have this time alone… it had been something he had wanted for months, had been planning for months, and now that it was finally here, well it was like Christmas had come early.

Jemma herself was enjoying the market, taking in all the sights, the people there, the booths selling everything from handmade crafts to freshly made churros. There was a huge smile on her face, as she took in all the sights. She had never been to the Edinburgh Christmas Market before, but being there together, he could tell how much joy it brought her, and all he wanted to do was bottle it up and keep it for the days when happiness wasn’t as abundant, when the sun didn’t shine as bright and the skies were grey. There was just something about her happiness, something infectious that he just… he just loved. He knew that if he said this to her, that she was his own personal brand of sunshine, she would laugh, but having that thought in the forefront of his mind, holding it there… that was enough.

They had been back in Scotland for a few days now, staying with his mum for the Christmas holidays, before returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the new year. It had taken some persuading, and some promises, but they had managed to get the time away. Fitz had argued until he was black and blue with Coulson that they deserved it after the year that they had had. Well, if he were being more accurate, after the _years_ they had been through. It had been one thing after the other. Separation after separation. Death after death, and both had grown tired of it, weary and exhausted after each new trauma they had been through, with no time to rest in-between. It had taken everything they had, and then some - and after hearing that, Coulson had no choice but to accept their holiday request. 

They had arrived in Glasgow a few days ago, and Fitz had booked them a train to Edinburgh, wanting nothing more than a romantic weekend away with his wife. When he had surprised her that morning with what was happening, telling her the plans, she had jumped at the chance, because, despite having been to Scotland many many times before, she had never gotten the chance to see Edinburgh. But when they had arrived that morning, it was so much more than she had been expecting, she had fallen in love instantly. She had wanted to see everything, and Fitz had tried to show her as much as he could in the day they were here. They still had the next day, of course, but they had an early train home, Jemma not wanting to leave Peggy for much longer than she had too, but all in all, it had been an amazing day together, just the two of them. But he still had one more surprise for her that day, and if he was being honest, it was the one he was most excited about. The one that he had been planning for so long now.

“Come on,” he told her, leading her away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds, to one of the more secluded corners of the market. “I have something to show you.” He kept her hand in his own, holding on tighter for fear of losing her in the market, the crowds still busy despite the late hour.

“What?” she asked wanting desperately to know what else he could possibly have planned for her, but he didn’t tell her, he wasn’t going to give in. Instead, he just guided her through the crowd until they reached one of the stalls in the corner, the booth full of majestic and intricately carved wooden models. There were animals and plants, everything that could be carved was there, and when Fitz cleared his throat, announcing his presence, the woman behind the booth and her eyes lit up.

“Fitz, you made it!” Genuine joy came off her and she came shuffling out from behind the booth to wrap Fitz in her embrace, holding him close. When she pulled away, she was still smiling and was already rambling away to him about everything and anything and Jemma had to wait for a break in the conversation before she was able to ask the question that was on her mind.

“You know each other?” Jemma asked, somewhat confused. Her gaze flicked between the two of them, and it took Fitz a moment to realise that Jemma had no clue who this woman was. “Oh yeah. She was my neighbour growing up. Helped to look after me when mum was away at work and whatnot. Known her for years, haven’t I, Sylvia?”

The woman at the stall, an older woman, who looked like every stereotype of a grandmother that there was, beamed at Fitz as if he were family. She was round and small, wrapped in a huge Christmas jumper that was flashing due to embedded Christmas lights. “Fitz here was the one that was always taking one thing or another apart in my house. Gotta love him though.”

“He is still like that,” Jemma laughed, finding herself at ease in Sylvia’s presence. “Broke my toaster the other week. Still hasn’t brought me a new one.”

“Don’t hold your hope up. I’ve been waiting for twenty years now and the boy still hasn’t got me one.” Sylvia gave a small _tsk_ and shuffled back round to her booth, rearranging a few things and clearing some space at the front of it.

“Hey!” The cry from Fitz was indignant but all but forgotten when Sylvia started talking once more, ignoring his feigned cries of annoyance.

“He asked me to make you this. Knew I was the only one that could do it the way he wanted. Said that he wanted to get it for your daughter.” She retrieved something from underneath the booth, and what it was took Jemma’s breath away. It was a mobile, the stars and planets hanging from it carved from wood. It was gorgeous - Jemma couldn’t take her eyes off it.

“Fitz- Sylvia- I love it. Truly, it’s beautiful.” She was speechless, there were no words that would do the mobile justice.

“I thought that we could use it for Peggy’s nursery,” he said, passing her the mobile, the stars spinning around as she held it aloft. Every planet hung on it, surrounding the sun. Jemma found herself hypnotised by it, transfixed. She had no idea that he had planned this, but it made sense that he would do something that; someone with a heart as big as his.

“Fitz?” she asked, looking between it and him, extremely confused. “What are you?” She gave one of the stars a gentle tap, taking in just how detailed it was, and just how wonderful it would be hanging above their daughter’s bed. “I- Fitz- Thank you, again- both of you... Thank you. I love it!”

“And that’s not the only surprise.” The statement from him sounded nervous, as if he couldn’t quite find the words that he wanted to say. “I found it, the cottage you loved as a kid, and I put an offer on it and the owner said we can move into it whenever we want.”

“You bought us a house?”

He nodded. “I bought us a house.”

“What about-” She had tears in her eyes, the first already starting to fall. This here, it was all that she wanted, but at the same time, it was a lot to take in at once. What he was offering her, it was a chance to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn’t that she hated her job, she had enjoyed it, but there was a lot that had happened during her and Fitz’s time there. “What about S.H.I.E.L.D? Everything there?”

“Jemma, I know for me, a life there, or - it isn’t possible anymore, not with Peggy. I can’t- I can’t go into the field knowing that it could be the last time that I see you, the last time that I see her, and watching you go into the field- I can’t keep doing that. I _don’t_ want to keep doing that.” He shook his head, and before taking his wife’s hands in his own, he set the mobile down. “I’m ready to move on Jemma, away from this life.”

“Let’s do it,” she told him. It was a promise. It was a vow, one to start a new life together away from the pain and the hurt that had been caused by S.H.I.E.L.D., and all the years they had spent there. They would be free. They could have their happily ever after.

They could have the family, the life that they wanted. The one that they didn’t even know was possible.

They could have this and so much more.

“Let’s do it,” she whispered again, closing the distance between them, her forehead resting against his for only the briefest of seconds before meeting his lips, a tender moment that was shared between the couple.

“I love you,” she whispered once they pulled apart, foreheads still resting against one another, only a breath between them. “I’ll love you today, tomorrow, forever.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back, before once more closing the distance between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to the Edinburgh Christmas Market in nearly 3 years, but honestly, I miss Edinburgh and I just wanted an excuse to write FitzSimmons visiting them!  
> Thank you for checking out, I really hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
